Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 1)
Plot Mordecai, Rigby, Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy, Howard, Ben's Team, Avengers, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Boom Crew team up with S.H.I.E.L.D. Web Warriors and Space-Time Police Sheriffs to battle the Faceless Huntress and thwart the invasion of Phazon Symbiote. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': We appreciate the assist, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy, Howard, Ben's Team. *'Rigby': No thank necessary. *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, what's that? *'Captain America': (Sigh) An unidentified signal was first detected weeks ago. The timing corresponds with an increase In small meteor strikes around the globe. *'Troll Moko': Global meteor strikes? *'Amanda Highborn': This all sounds really familiar. *'Dan Zembrovski': Today's not - The third?! *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': Listen, I'm pretty sure something big happens today. *'Rook Blonko': Huge, in fact. *'Hulk': Go, on. *'Ben Tennyson': Details are a little fuzzy, But I think it involves a diaper truck! *'Ant-Man': Now maybe we can find out what this all means. No match in the database. Could mean it's alien in origin. Wait a second. *(QuickSilver arrives) *'QuickSilver': Hey, guys, I just remembered. Today's the invasion! *'Spider-Man': Really? *'QuickSilver': Yes. Look! *'All (Infected by Phazon Symbiote)': Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote lives! Phazon Symbiote live *'Spider-Man': We gonna need heroes. *'Hawkeye': Yeah, but who's left without doesn't have a full of Phazon Symbiote? *'Iron Man': Only one way to find out. This is Iron Man. If you can hear this signal meet us at S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The fate of the worlds at this state! *'Nova': So let me get this straight. After scouring the globe, we got ourselves Web Warriors and Space-Time Police Sheriffs? *'Spider-Man Noir': Yes. *'Power Man': This is all that's left to fight the greatest threat to humanity ever? *'Gash Jumon': Yes. *'Nick Fury': Listen up. Some of you are inexperienced Naive Arrogant or Eccentric. But like it or not, We're earth's only hope for survival. So suck it up. Put on your game faces. *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena': Crystallize! *(Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena transform into Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian': Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan': Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan! *'Diane Lady': Diane Lady! *'Helena Lady': Helena Lady! *'Maria Hill'; Director Fury, The homewards of dimensions are infected by the phazon symbiote and lead by Faceless Huntress. *(On space, the voot cruiser flies, Zimmand Gumball who were 10 percent of phazon symbiote were disappointed) *'Gumball': I feel bad for people who are infected by this. *'Zim': Yeah, you're right. But the tallest did say that something was using Denny's septer to control this apocalypse. *(The voot cruiser teleported to a dark dimension, the voot cruiser lands releasing Zim and Gumball) *(With the rest of the heroes) *'Nicole': I am kind of worried, the computer did say that someonenhired the Faceless Huntress, but who? *'Nick Fury': It was Mysterio. He hired Faceless Huntress. *'Nicole': Why would she do that? *'Nick Fury': Because she use the phazon symbiotes to every homeward of dimensions. *(Back at the dark dimension) *'Zim': Hey whats that? *'Gumball': I will go check. (Touches the creature, it turns around, screeches as it was revealed to be an Warrior Ing) Ah, what are you!? *'Zim': (Aims at the warrior ing) Hey you, how about you die! (Shoots the ing) *'Gumball': You save my life. *'Zim': Thanks. *'Gumball': Hey Zim, I think we got ckmpany. *(Scene zooms out to reveal that the two are surround by 11 warrior ings) *'Zim': They must be the one who caused this. *'Gumball': Why did they do it? *'Zim': I don't know. We got to find out who created these such monsters! *(Zim and Gumball escaped, one of the warrior ings attempt to jump on the voot cruiser but failed) *'Zim': Now we need to find some kind of base where those monsters lived. *(The voot cruiser lands on the hanger of a structured base) *(Back with the rest of the heroes) *'Nick Fury': Our mission is simple- disable the signal Before these creatures find their way to earth. So here's the plan. *(At outside) *'Iron Man': There it is- Phazon Symbiote's signal. They're under Phazon Symbiote's control. Try not to hurt them. *'Spider Man': But who are those dark dimesional creatures, and where do they come from after they find themsleves in a dark dimension? *'Spider-Man 2099': It was Mysterio. He summoned the dark dimmensional creatures. *'Nicole': Who the "H" is Mysterio? *'Vision': He is enemy of Spider-Man. *(Back at the dark dimension of Earth) *'Zim': We have been searching for hours and we had to killm12 of those monsters. *'Gumball': Besides, all we need to do is go through that door. *(Zimmpresses the button, a metal door opens andnthe two walked through it, they encounter a inf emperor with a crown on his head and holding Denny's septer that is now giant, his voice is epecially both normal and low pitch) *'Emperor': I am Mysterio, the most powerful new leader of the ing tribe *'Gumball': Say aren't you the one who caused this? *'Mysterio': Yes. Yes I am. *'Zim': But why must you do this!? *'Mysterio': Well first of all, I was once a human being, all my life I wanted to create an army that would impress the empire and their leaders, that foolish Spider-Man defeated me by kicking me , how ever after my death, my soul was somehow trapped in this dimension, bringing me at those monsters crwator corspe and my soul manage to take control of this corpse under my leader ship, now that I have return and getting myself reborn, now I shall take revenge on Spider man and led my own army of warrior ings to Earth's light dimension! I have send Faceless Huntress to Earth. *(Portals to the light dimension of Earth approached, leting the ings released to earth, spreading dark bogs to possess people on Earth's light dimension) *'Mysterio': Yes Ings, POSSESS THEM ALL!!!!!! *(Dark bogs attached to people on Earth's light dimension) *(3 warrior ings transformed into dark bogs and possessed Jimmy Woo) *'Fury': This is bad. (Gets possessed by a dark bog) *(At Avengers Tower) *'Spider-Man': The ings are spreading like madness. *'Gaban Type-G': Maybe we can go to our Space-Time Police Base. *'Gaban': Good idea. *(The gang teleports to Space-Time Police Base) *'Gaban Type-G': Here we are Space-Time Police Base. *(A bunch of ings approached, invading the base) *(The S.T.P.Ss got possessed by dark bogs) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes